gi_joe_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Shadows
Background The Red Shadows are an international terrorist organisation. Originally founded in the late 1970s by Baron Ironblood, the group is now led by his former deputy The Black Major. Ironblood is a ruthless genius bent on global domination. A scientific madman, he specialises in brainwashing his men to obey his every command, few Red Shadow personnel are trusted not to be brainwashed. The Black Major was a Royal Marines Commando assigned to Action Force when he was captured investigating reports of the Red Shadows. Brainwashed into obeying the Baron, the Black Major turned on his former allies, leading an assault that stole the second prototype Heavy Artillery Laser, which led to the US withdrawing support from Action Force. In 1985, the Baron, for reasons unknown, turned on his own forces and betrayed them to Action Force. The counter-terror unit conducted a campaign around the world, authorised by UN Resolution 909, destroying the camps Ironblood gave up. Black Major and Red Laser survived the campaign after being lost at sea following a failed operation in the Pacific. Together they freed several dozen captured Shadows in France, including Red Vulture, and fled to form a new Red Shadow force. Ironblood was imprisoned following his conviction on a string of charges including murder, assault, criminal damage, subterfuge, sabotage, espionage, weapons offences and others. His prison, not known to the general populace, is a small, rocky island in the North Sea, accessible only by boat. The Red Shadows reappeared sporadically throughout 1985 and 1986, clashing with both Action Force and their new enemies Cobra Europe, before disappearing. In 1995, the Red Shadows re-emerged in a series of incidents, including attacks on the headquarters of the Oktober Guard, Action Force's Australian headquarters, Cobra Island and a prolonged battle in Washington D.C. The battle was followed by an assault by Action Force on the Red Shadows' HQ in Georgia. Although the Black Major escaped, dozens of Red Shadow personnel were killed or captured, whilst intelligence acquired on site led to Red Shadow bases across the globe, which were soon destroyed by Action Force, the Guard, GI Joe and Task Force 282. The Black Major remains at large and as long as he does, the Red Shadow threat is not over. Key Personnel Baron Ironblood - former commander and founder The Black Major - former Royal Marine officer, current leader. British. Red Vulture - French, Shadowtrak driver Red Laser - Japanese, energy weapon specialist. Red Jackal - Russian, Hyena driver. Also a former Action Force member. Red Wolf - Believed to be American. Former NASA astronaut. Roboskull commander. Defected to Cobra Europe, now dead. Wilder Vaughn - American officer. Led the assault on Washington DC. Dela Eden - American, one of the few ranking women. Led an attempt to assassinate Flint and Lady Jaye. Artur Kulik - East European, Black Major's right-hand man. Stories The Red Shadows appear in the following stories: War of the Red Shadows Codename Bodycount Codename Shade See also List of Red Shadows members Category:Organisations